Until the End
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: Sequel to 'We're Family and We Stick Together Until the End'  When they are accidentely sold in a yard sale, after being tied together, Woody and Jessie end up in the wrongs hands.  Hands that are very likely to destroy them. WoodyxJessie Some BoxBuzz.
1. Unlucky Day

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a sequel to 'We're Family and We Stick Together Until the End' and it sets place roughly one or two's years after. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, put it on alert or sent a suggestion to tghe last one. That helped me a real lot. Like I promised, this will have even more WoodyxJessie. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that didn't pop out of my own imagination.

"Ok, Jessie," Bo began while all the girls were under Bonnie's bed. "Truth or dare?"

Jessie thought for a while before deciding. She tugged at the rope that Bonnie had placed on her after playing bandits several hours before. She couldn't place it down otherwise she'd lose it and Bonnie would notice something different.

"Truth."

Meanwhile

"Why won't you ask her?" Buzz asked. "Why won't you tell her you love her?"

"Yeah, I agree," Slinky said. "You've been waiting too long. If you don't tell her soon, it'll be too late."

"I'm just not sure I'm ready." Woody lied, the truth was he was too nervous, what if she rejected him? If she did, their friendship would be lost and his heart would break as if it had been trampled on by a herd of elephants.

"Woody," Buzz began. "We know your ready and so do you."

"What if she says she doesn't love me back?" Woody asked nervously, he wanted to ask her, but he was just too nervous.

"Well then at least you won't spend the rest of your life wondering." Buzz answered.

Meanwhlie

"Ok then," Bo began. "Jessie, are you ready?"

At first Jessie thought that, that was the stupidest question ever.

"Ooh, I've got an idea." Mrs Potato-head said hurriedly as if she had discovered a way from preventing owner forgetting their toys.

She began to make hushed whispers in Bo's ear and Bo gave a gentle smirk.

Yep, Jessie sure was ready for any question they gave her.

Meanwhile

"Buzz, I don't think I'm ready yet," Woody lied while on the computer desk. "I really don't."

"Oh, yeah right. Because I'm sure that there are other _single_ female toys that you love like Jessie, to go out with when it's too late." Mr Potato-head said sarcastically.

"Well, there must be someone," Woody said. "What about, Dolly?"

Woody knew that what he was saying was absolute rubbish. He knew he loved Jessie, but he wanted to prevent it as much as he possibly could.

"She's with Chuckles." Slinky confirmed.

"Trixie?" Woody said, but he winced at the thought as he said her name. He knew that nothing he said would stop himself from loving Jessie.

"Come on Woody," Hamm said. "You know she had the hots for Rex."

"The two pea's?"

"Woody, you do know that they have the mental age of a three-year-old, don't you?" Mr Potato-head asked, his arms crossed across her chest.

"What about B-" Woody stopped himself, before he could say it. He knew that Buzz and Bo were going out.

Buzz gave him a glare.

"Sorry?" Woody said, looking innocent.

The space ranger rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile

It turns out that she wasn't ready for this question.

"Do you have feelings for Woody, romantic ones?"

Her eyes went wide, and she instantly blushed crimson red.

She hadn't expected Bo to ask that.

She just wanted to disappear. She was desperate for an excuse to get out of there.

She took several deep breaths.

Bo smiled.

Meanwhile

"Look Woody, if you don't tell her soon," Buzz began. "She'll think your not interested in her at all."

"Why would she be interested in me?" Woody asked, suddenly seeming as if he were upset. "She's one of the greatest toys in the world. I'm just the loser who let her risk her life for me."

"Woody," Buzz said, he felt bored of saying this. "Why are you still beating yourself up about that?"

"Yeah, how many times do we have to tell you that it was not your fault and that your the best leader we could ever possibly have?" Slink asked.

Woody didn't want to argue. He was tired of losing this argument every time. He still felt like a loser, because of his actions Jessie had risked her life saving him for his sake when the Prospector's car drove over the cliff after Pete had saved himself. They had then found themselves drowning. Jessie had saved him when blacked out after he caught his foot in the rock, even though she had an extremely painful blow to the head and she was drowning herself. She was unconscious for several days after that and had a large bruise on her head, but when she became inanimate, the bruise faded. When she came back to life they reappeared.

He had felt extremely guilty about that. He thought she was going to die.

Woody just nodded, he didn't want to get into another argument

"Okay," He said. "I believe you." Buzz smiled.

"Now that's what we want to hear, Sheriff ." Buzz said enthusiastically.

"But still," Woody began uncertainly. "Why would she be interested in me?" Buzz gave a weak smile and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not for me to answer, my friend." Buzz began. Woody remembered Bo's answer being like this when he had asked her how he should tell Jessie he loves her about a year or so before.

"It's for you to find out," Buzz continued. "You do love her don't you?" Woody nodded, as if he was confessing.

"I do love her," Woody began. "I love her to infinity and beyond."

"Well then tell her, or it'll be too late." Buzz said.

Woody suddenly felt like a needle of confidence had been injected into him, he stood up. He felt determined.

"Now go tell her," Hamm ordered. "Before someone else gets their hands on her, because I do believe that there are many more single male toys than there are single females."

That was enough to encourage Woody.

"I'll tell her," Woody said. "I'm going to tell her now."

"Now that's what I want to hear." Buzz said.

Woody jumped off the table, landing perfectly on his feet and walked over to Bonnie's bed feeling determined, full of pride and he held his head up high.

Buzz smiled. The plan that they had set up with Bo and the others apart from Jessie and Woody, might just work after all.

They might be able to get the two of them together. The way they were meant to be.

Meanwhile

Jessie suddenly tensed, she wasn't wanting to answer that question.

If she was lucky, she might be able to come up with a convincing lie.

But this wasn't her lucky day.

"Erm, Well I erm," She began to stammer. She just wished that there was something to interrupt the moment.

Luckily there was.

"Guys, get in your position!" Hamm ordered. "Bonnie's coming."

The toys then urried to try and get back to their original positions.

Most of them managed it.

But as Jessie was running out from under the bed, she collided into Woody and the impact sent both of them falling over in a heap.

The rope that Jessie was holding fell out of her hand and tangled the both of them together.

"I can't get it untangled." Woody said whilst battling against the rope to try and get it of the two of them, but it only seemed to make the rope tighter.

The door of the bedroom suddenly opened and they instantly became inanimate, while doing so Woody had ended up lying on top of Jessie. They would've blushed if they were alive at that moment.

Bonnie came running in and she instantly saw the two of them.

She looked at them curiously and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't remember leaving you two there," She said and she then smiled. "You must want to play."

She gasped like she had come up with a good idea that would prevent toy cruelty.

"I've got an idea, I could tie your hands together with the rope and you could be prisoners."

Woody and Jessie weren't really sure of that idea.

She picked the two of them up and she then began to tie Woody's right hand to Jessie's left hand in a thoroughly tight knot. It seemed to them that the only way to get it off would be to cut it off with scissors and they were unsure if Bonnie was allowed to use them on her own yet.

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson shouted from downstairs. "It's time for lunch and then you have to go back to Sunnyside." Bonnie frowned.

"But I didn't even get to start my game yet." Bonnie whined.

"You can play when you come back home."

Bonnie moaned and walked out of the door in a huff.

On her way, she placed Woody and Jessie on the lowest shelf in her room.

As soon as she left, Woody and Jessie then tried tugging at the knot. But it was too tight.

Yep, they were really going to have to rely on Bonnie's Barbie scissors.

A/N How do you like it so far? I've had this idea in my head for so long that my head was near to exploding. I hope you like it. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	2. Please Let Go

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

They pulled at the knot and tuggedat it. There was no way it was getting off.

It was tied so tight that both of their hands were touching. Once they noticed this they both blushed inwardly to themselves.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Woody declared, trying to pulled the attention away from the fact that they were holding

"Where did that girl learn how to tie knots like this?" Jessie asked, she went along, she knew what he was thinking.

"Hey guys are you alright?" Buzz asked whilst coming to life, he gave a nervous.

"Well, what do you think?" Woody said. "This rope is so tight."

"Come down and I'll help you." Buzz said with a smile.

Woody looked down to the ground and instantly frowned, it was quite a height.

"I don't think that'd be such a great idea, Buzz." Jessie said, it turned out that she was thinking the same think as Woody.

"Why did Bonnie have to grow in the last three years?" Woody muttered. "And why did she have to learn how to tie ropes?"

"Fine I'll come up to you instead then." Buzz climbed onto Bonnie's bed, in a matter of a few seconds and he leaped over onto the lowest shelf, which was in fact quite high.

The impact of his land vibrated softly.

Jessie and Woody each held out their hands which were tied together and Buzz began to work on the knot.

Despite all of his effort, the knot refused to loosen. It was as if it was made by steel.

"Don't worry," Buzz said. "We'll have it loosened over time."

_Time we don't have,_ Woody thought to himself, he was about to mutter it out loud, when the look in Jessie's eyes told him not to.

When Buzz turned his face to Woody, he gave a discreet wink. Woody knew what he meant instantly. He should tell Jessie his feelings for her while he still has the chance.

Jessie noticed the wink and stared at Buzz curiously. Buzz pretended like he didn't know what Jessie was on about.

She then shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't wanting to figure out what went through that Space Ranger's mind sometimes.

They must've been there for a least half an hour, because they soon heard footsteps walking up the stairs. They had forgotten that Ms Anderson was off this afternoon.

"Everyone!" Buzz ordered. "Back to your positions now!"

They all rushed back to their places in a hurry, but they managed it.

Woody, yet again while becoming inanimate, managed to end up lying on top of Jessie again and his foot dangled over the side of the shelf.

If they were able to blush while inanimate, they would've blushed right then yet again.

Bonnie's mum then walked in holding box labeled 'Yard sale' and she was talking on the phone.

"Ok...Sunday, 6pm?" Her mother asked. "I'll be there."

The toys then started to feel uneasy, what if they were sold?

She placed the box down on the floor under Woody and Jessie.

She then began to search the room for stuff she would be able to sell. The things that she chose were most just old books and puzzles.

Woody moved his had to the side to see what was already in the box, he wanted to know who was in there if were any toys in there, so he could maybe save them.

He leaned himself closer to the box.

"Woody," Jessie hushed in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if any ones in the box." Woody said and he leaned even further down.

"Woody, don't!" She whispered as Woody leant even further down, she could literally feel herself slide across ad he leant further and further down. He couldn't see anything so far.

At first he thought that Jessie was indicating for him to not check to see if a toy was in the box. He couldn't believe how selfish she was being.

"Woody, don't." Jessie began as he felt herself sliding across her self and over to the side.

That was when Woody realized that Jessie was not in fact being selfish.

"Don't Woody, don't!" Was what Jessie could say before Woody lost his grip on the shelf and plummeted into the box, landing with a small thud, luckily Ms Anderson was unable to hear the noise from the other side of the room.

Since their hands were tied together, when Woody fell there was nothing to prevent him dragging Jessie along with him as well.

Woody lost his breath when Jessie fell on top of him.

They were forced to become inanimate when Bonnie's mother turned around.

She hadn't been paying attention to what was in the box at the moment, because she just chucked what she had in her hands into the box.

Jessie and Woody were now buried under the items Bonnie's mum wanted to sell. They tried to convince themselves that Boonie's mum just didn't notice them and that she wasn't wanting to sell them.

But at the moment all they could feel was fear and panic, what if they were sold? What if she wanted to sell them? What if they never saw Bonnie again?

They pushed those thoughts aside, Bonnie's mum would never sell them, she knew that they meant too much to Bonnie for her to sell them

Or would she?

Meanwhile

As soon as they were sure Bonnie's mum had left the room, they came to life instantly. Slinky was the first to speak.

"Did you see that?" Slinky asked. "They fell into the box and Bonnie's mum is takin' them to the yard to be sold. It was like she didn't even see them."

"I think we noticed, Hot Dog." Mr Potato-head said, but for the moment Slinky ignored his insult.

"What do we do, Buzz?" Bo asked.

"Right, you stay here," Buzz ordered. "Slink, come with me."

Slinky nodded and followed the Space Ranger out of the window, down the pipe and onto the ground.

They managed to hide themselves just in time.

Ms Anderson walked out of the front porch, with the box in her hands and walked over to the wooden table standing in the centre of the yard.

She emptied the contents of the box onto the table, not even checking to make sure she had everything she wanted to sell on there. She then put a 25 cents sign in front of them. Sat down on a chair and began to read a newspaper

Several people stopped to take a look at the items on display. But most of them left after a few moments.

They coul see Jessie and Woody lying in a crumpled head with the rest of the items. Their smiles were plastered onto their faces, but it was clear that they were scared to their maximum limits inside.

Buzz and Slink were about to run towards the table when someone else went up to it.

It was a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties, with strawberry blonde hair, freckles and a cheerful smile. She instantly noticed Woody and Jessie lying there, their hands connected.

She picked them up and took a brief look before giving an even cheerier smile.

"Excuse me Ms," The woman began. "I am ready to pay now."

"How many items are you wishing to buy?" Ms Anderson asked.

"Two please."

"That would be fifty cents please." Ms Anderson said and the woman placed the change on the table and placed Woody and Jessie in her bag.

Bonnie's mother looked up and smiled.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "I didn't notice you there Emily." Bonnie's mum said whilst shaking Emily's hand. "So how are you doing at the moment?"

"I'm doing..." She began and then suddenly trailed off as is if she were beginning to remember something terrible that had once happened. "OK." Ms Anderson's face softened, as if she knew what Emily was upset about.

"How is your grandmother? I heard she was sick." Emily's cheerful smile turned into a frown, she bit her lip, it was as if she wanted to cry.

"Not good," She muttered. "The doctor says she not got much longer left to live, a few weeks, maybe even a month at the most. So we're just trying our best to keep her comfortable at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms Anderson said and reached out to hug the girl.

"Thanks," She began, sniffing her nose. "I needed that."

Ms Anderson returned the change to the girl.

"Here," Bonnie's mother began. "Take anything you want, it's on the house."

"No thanks, I'm fine with what I've got. Thanks." Ms Anderson smiled as Emily walked away.

Emily walked over to her red SUV, opened the boot and placed her bag inside before opening the door to her car.

Buzz and Slink ran as fast as they could past bushes and stopped in the nearest bush to the car.

Buzz then quickly spoke through his plan with Slinky.

Buzz ra up the the back of the vehicle and open the boot, before he dived back into he bushes. He held onto Slinky's back legs while Slinky jumped into the boot and grabbed onto the ledge.

That was when the car bean to move.

Slinky pulled the bag towards him.

He was now being stretched much further than he was supposed to be stretched.

He opened the bag with his teeth.

He was now beginning to feel pain as the car sped up.

Jessie was the first he saw. Woody was sitting behind her.

Shock was written al over Jessie's face when she saw how far Slinky was stretched.

She knew that there was no way Slinky could get them out, he would've snapped by the time he even had a chance.

"Slink," Jessie began making eye contact with him.. "Let go."

"No," Slink said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Slink," Jessie said. "Let go, or you'll snap."

"No!"

"Please?" Jessie said placing a hand in front of him. "We don't want you to break. Slink, let go, please." Jessie asked, her voice was full of fear.

Slink began to look devastated, he gave a guilty look to Woody.

"I'm sorry Woody." Was all he said before he let go, his spring pulled him back to where Buzz was.

They could only stare in disbelief and frown as the boot of the car shut itself, before Woody and Jessie even had a chance to get themselves out.

They did however catch a glimpse of the registration number.

'_EYPKS'_

Jessie zipped the bag up that she was in, so that Emily wouldn't notice anything different.

At the moment Jessie was wondering about an aspect of the previous day that stood out to her the most.

Was it a coincidence that the girl who bought her has the same name as her prevous owner?

Or was she named Emily for a reason?

A/N Just so you know, I often add random events into stories that I wasn't originally going to add. Like in 'We're Family and We Stick Together Until the End' I wasn't going to have Woody and Jessie fall into a lake. So I'm sorry if it seems kinda random, I'll try to balance it out as much as I can.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. Not the Right Time

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

Slinky and Buzz exchanged glances as the car became lost in the distance.

"I'm sorry Buzz," Slinky began sadly. "It's all my fault."

Buzz shook his head.

"It's alright Slink," Buzz said. "It's not your fault."

"But it is," Slinky admitted. "I let go."

"There was no way you could've got them out in time." Buzz said. "You would've snapped."

Slinky hung his head down in sadness and in shame.

"Come on," Buzz said. "We need to get back to Bonnie's room."

As soon as they got to the room, several of the toys frowned. They had been watching what had happened.

"What can we do Buzz?" Bo asked glumly. Buzz shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do." Buzz confessed.

"But do you know anything?" Bo asked. "Do you know where they could've been taken?"

"We only know the registration number." Buzz said.

"Yeah, but this time the woman is isn't a fat man who dressed up as a chicken on television," Mr Potato-head said. "The license plate could belong to anyone."

Buzz then suddenly remembered a detail he had overheard int the conversation, the Ms Anderson had with the young woman.

"The girls first name was Emily!" Buzz said.

"You mean as in the Emily that used to own Jessie?" Bo asked.

"No," Buzz said. "Jessie's Emily would at least be in her sixties maybe her seventies by now."

"Yeah," Slinky agreed. "This Emily was in her late twentie's."

"Great," Hamm remarked. "Now we just need to find where that Emily lives, even though there are maybe about a hundred Emily's living in the area."

"But we have a clue, a clue to what her last name is," Buzz claimed. "We noted the registration number of the red SUV."

"Uggh," Buttercup began. "SUV's are just so disgusting and overrated."

All the rest of the toys then began to stare at Buttercup as he made his inappropiate comment. Buttercups face turned as red a Jessie's hair.

Buzz winced at the thought of Jessie. He couldn't even imagine how Woody and Jessie were feeling at the moment. He had no idea what they would be going through. They could be in an absolute heaven or they could be going through torture. The name Sid seemed to echo through Buzz's mind and he had no idea why.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "A guy's not allowed to express his own opinion."

Buzz couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Like I was saying before," Buzz began taking a glare at Buttercup to express his annoyance. "We have their registration number."

"That could help us find here Emily has taken Woody and Jessie." Slinky said.

"Exactly," Buzz said.

"Well then tell us what the number is Space Ranger." Mr Potato-head demanded.

"It was," Buzz said whilst trying to remember the number off of the top of his head. "_EYPKS_."

"Has anyone seen a phone book anywhere?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Hamm began. "I think there may be one in Bonnie's Mums room."

"Okay," Buzz said. "I'll go and have a look in her room."

Buzz then took off. He ran out of the door, making the least noise he possibly could. He then ran across the hall and into Bonnie's Mums room.

He looked everywhere he could, there were some places he wished had hadn't looked.

He eventually find a phone book underneath the bed.

He picked it up and snuck over to Bonnie's room.

"Yay," Rex yelled. "He found it!"

Buzz laid the book down on the floor and he opened it out.

"Right," Buzz began. "We need to find the E section."

He eventually found it.

_It_ was then that he realized that it would take longer than he realized.

"It's the surname's that are in alphabetical order you idiot," Hamm commented. "Not the firstnames."

"EYPKS, EYPKS," Buzz began to mutter to himself, seeing if an idea would suddenly pop out of his mind.

An idea suddenly came to him.

"Look in the P section!" Buzz said and they did so.

"Right, it would be an idea to look at Pa first, skim through the names to see if any of them end with KS."

"I can see Paiks! Oh..." Rex said in disappointment. "Her names Emily right?"

"Panks, no. Packs, no." Buzz said.

They continued to do this for at least twenty minutes. They turned another page.

"No, wait," Buzz said urgently. "Go back, I think I saw something."

Buzz smiled and pointed at the page.

Meanwhile

As soon as she zipped up the bag, Jessie began to hyperventilate.

Bad memories from the year before rushed into her mind. She remembered how cold it was as she was drowning in the waters. She remembered wanting to give up. She felt the pain that had gone through her head when she banged it against the cliffs all over again.

Woody couldn't help but not notice Jessie's uneasyness, even though they were in complete darkness and he could not see her facial expressions.

It must've been the mental link, he thought. They had still not mentioned the mental link that they seemed to share to each other, but they both knew that there was no need to mention it. They had both felt it during the time when Jessie was kidnapped and even a few times afterwards.

Without thinking what to do next, Woody wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her into a close embrace, she buried her face into his chest.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jessie asked, she was still curious over Emily, she seemed so familiar somehow.

Woody began to rub her back gently, trying to comfort the cow girl. But she still didn't feel any better.

But she certainly did enjoy his embrace.

"I don't know Jess," He said softly. He wasn't going to mke any promise that he wasn't sure of. "But I promise that we'll try of this somehow."

She sobbed softly into his arms. A part of him was feeling the same as she was. He was now sure it was the mental link.

Yep, it certainly wasn't the right time to tell Jessie his feelings.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	4. Shocking realizations

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar. Just so you know instead of grandma I use nan or nana.

"That has to be her," Buzz said pointing to the name. "I'm sure it has to be her."

"Emily Parks," Hamm began, he was sure that name was familiar to him. "That's where we have to go. But it doesn't mention the address anywhere. We have no idea where she could even possibly

"We don't know that now, but we may be able to find out." Buzz began to mutter to himself. He tried to brainstorm through some idea's.

That was when one stood out.

"Trixie," Buzz began. "Do you have facebook?"

Trixie smiled in delight and excitement began to surge through her. She knew what he was asking.

"I'll go fire up the computer." She said before she darted away.

They followed her. She pressed a button on the computer and it instantly came to life.

They had to wait a short while whilst the computer was loading up.

Once it had loaded, they gathered around the computer and Trixie then clicked onto internet explorer and then began typing away.

Once she came up to the facebook page, she then typed in 'Emily Parks'

They frowned as it came up with at least a hundred results.

"For this we really need her middle name," Buzz said. "But's that information that we don't have about her."

Buzz sighed to himself.

"We're going to have to scan right through everyone of these results, until we see someone with the same facial features as her."

"What did she look like Buzz?" Bo asked.

"She was in her late twenties, had strawberry-blonde hair and freckles." Buzz explained.

She had to of course be one of the last results they found.

"That's her!" Buzz said. "Trixie, click onto her profile!"

She did so and as soon as she clicked onto the profile link, a different picture came up.

Emily was standing in the middle, she was of course smiling. A tall dark-haired man stood at her side, he seemed to be around the same age, maybe one or two years olders.

To her left stood a boy, around Bonnie's age, with darkish hair, but not as dark as the man's. An evil grin was plastered onto his face. He must've been Emily's son.

Emily's arms were wrapped around the both of them, in a close embrace.

They scanned throughthe link.

That was when Buzz noticed the address, in her personnel information.

"That's where we nee dto go," Buzz said. "Trixie, do you think you could print of a map?"

Trixie smiled.

"Will do Buzz."

Meanwhile

Woody rubbed her back softly, trying to comfort her. It must've been the mental link, because part of him was feeling the same way she was.

She buried her face into his chest. She didn't like feeling like this. She was supposed to be strong. She didn't like feeling vunerable.

They suddenly heard a noise. She must've opened the boot. They were thrown around in the bag as Emily picked it up.

They winced as they collided into each other. Woody was forced to let go of her, to let go of the one thing that could either keep him sane or either fill him up with fear.

They had no idea at all where they were heading. They just had to hope that it wasn't anywhere terrible.

Woody, with the hand that was linked to Jessie's, held her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

He didn't like making promises that he wasn't sure that he was going to keep. He was sure that Jessie knew that he wasn't sure of his promise. He could sense it.

She felt even worse as she was thrown around the bag, it made her feel even more vunerable as if she couldn't control anything in her life. Several items crashed into her, including Woody.

She felt comfort as Woody held onto her hand, she knew he was trying to reassure her, but she wasn't sure that was exactly reasurring. She couldn't be reassured as long as she was unsure of what was to happen next.

They felt themselves slow down for a second and for a brief moment the bag remained motionless.

At first they thought the bag the been placed on the ground.

That was until they heard the unzipping of the bag, they became inanimate as the piercing light flooded in, eliminating all traces of darkness.

Woody felt a hand wrap around him and he was lifted out of the bag, Jessie dangled below him.

In front of them they saw a elderly woman, connected to a life machine, lying on a bed. It was obvious that they were not in a hospital, maybe Emily decided to look after her from home, they then realized that this must've been Emily's Nan.

"Here you go Nan," Emily began. "I thought you may like these. I know that you used to like that show."

She handed her Jessie and Woody.

Her Nan smiled at the two of them.

"Thankyou very much," Her Nan began. "For taking care of me and makin me comfortable. I love these two."

Emily placed a hand to her mouth as if trying not to cry.

"Come here," Her Nan said and held out her arms for an embrace. Emily accepted the embrace.

"I love you Nan," Emily began. "I love you so much." For a second Woody wondered how she managed to say that to her Nan so easily, but he quickly shoved those thoughts aside, they were unnecessary at the moment.

"I love you too." She said. She then pulled away from the embrace and smiled. "Once I pass on, could you give them to Jack?"

She was about to hesitate, her son wasn't really great with toys. But that was what her grandmother wanted. She couldn't possibly say no.

Emily nodded and she gave a sad smile.

"I just wish that your father, Dave was here today." Her Nan said and memories of her father ame ruhing back to her mind. She remembered watching her father die in the crash a decade and a half beforehand, that she had luckily survived.

"So do I," She agreed. "Is it aright if I leave for a second I need to talk to him."

Her grandmother nodded peacefully and let out a phlegmy cough.

Her Nan closed her eyes for a sec for some rest.

As soon as Woody and Jessie were sure that Emily had left the room, they came to life

Woody remained still.

"What do we do?" He whispered doubtfully.

She remained silent.

"Jess?" He asked as he watched her crawl slowly to the dying woman, he had no choice but to follow her.

"Jess?" He asked again.

No answer.

She gently pulled the woman's fingers back. She was sure that she recognized her.

She gasped.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggetion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	5. No Tears Would Come

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

Trixie ran to the printer and came running back to them. There was a map in her mouth.

She laid it down before them.

"This red dot," Trixie began. "Is where Emily is."

"And the blue dot?" Slinky asked.

"The blue dot is where we live," Trixie confirmed. "I thought that it would be useful to put where we live on it."

Buzz smiled. "Thanks, Trix." Buzz said thankfully.

"Anytime." Trixie said with a shy smile.

"Buzz," Mr Potato-head asked. "Are we coming with?"

"No," Buzz began. "It would be best if you guys stayed here."

There were a few gasps.

"Why not?"

"Bonnie would notice too many of us missing. If there were only a few of us missing, Bonnie may just think she's misplaced us, but if there were too many gone, she notice something was wrong." Buzz said.

"But how come you get to go?" Rex asked, obviously disappointed.

"Well, I was personally elected to be secondary leader of this room along with Jessie, since when Woody's not here, it is usually either me or Jessie taken with him as well. And she's not here." Buzz stated.

"So?" Hamm asked wanting Buzz to get straight to the point.

"I couldn't possibly send one of you out there, on your own."

"Well, you can't really leave us here either, can you?" Slinky asked.

"On our own?" Mr Potato-head continued.

"Well I can't send of of you of on your own either," Buzz said. "And that's final. It has to be me, only one of us can go."

"But Buzz," Bo began. "You can't go alone."

"Well, I can't just not help Woody and Jessie now, can I?" Buzz asked and he looked directly into Bo's eyes. She hung down her head and stared at the floor.

"No, I guess not." Bo admitted, Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Right, I am going to need to elect some leaders, who will be in charge of the bedroom until I come back." Buzz said, this had gotten the toys attention. "I am going to elect the only three people that I personally think could handle being in charge of the bedroom."

"I shall leave Dolly, Slinky and Bo in charge of Bonnie's room," Buzz began and smiles appeared on the elected toys faces. "You must listen and do whatever they tell you."

"Oh, why can't I be leader?" Rex complained. "Wouldn't I make a great leader."

"Sure you would Rex," Buzz lied. "But being a leader means there will be a lot of responsibility's for you."

Rex then changed his mind.

"I don't like responsibility's." Rex complained.

"Slinky, Bo, Dolly," Buzz began indicating the three of them. "Come with me."

Once he had gotten them to a place in Bonnie's room where they knew they wouldn't be overheard, Buzz began giving them a list of instructions.

"So, are all three of you sure you can do this?" Buzz asked and they all nodded. "Ok, then. If you're all sure that you'll be fine, I'll be heading off."

Buzz turned to Bo.

"Are you sure you'll be alright when I'm gone?" Buzz asked.

Bo nodded.

"Of course I will dear." And she then gave Buzz a quick peck on the lips, before Buzz left the room, via the window.

Meanwhile

She gasped as she gently pulled back the elderly woman's fingers.

"Jess?" Woody asked. "What's wrong?"

As soon as he asked it, he then realized that asking that question was not necessary. He already had a vague idea of what was wrong.

"Jessie?" Woody asked.

Nothing, there was no answer.

She stared at the hand in disbelief. Her breaths quickened and deepened.

He thought he saw her mouth quiver as if she was on the edge of crying.

She dropeed the woman's hand and stepped backwards, falling over Woody's leg. She crawled backwards, almost falling off of the edge of the bed in the process.

She couldn't believe it.

"Jess?" Woody asked, breaking the silence that hung between the two of them like a barrier.

"Em, uh...It's...E..." Jessie muttered. It was as if her throat had closed, the only sound that escaped from her lips were raspy.

She felt like fainting, but she was in too much shock to even comprehend that idea.

"Woody, Woody," She stammered. "It's, it's, it's...uh, it's, it's it's."

She felt like slapping herself in the face, she couldn't even say the simplest sentence without getting it completely wrong.

"Woody, it's-" She began, but she was forced to stop when the door of the roomed opened. They instantly became inanimate.

Emily walked in, a dark haired man, stood at her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The old woman woke and gave a painful coughing fit. There wasn't much longer left.

"Hey," The man began, unsure of what to say, his voice was gentle and kind, Woody was sure he had heard it somewhere before. "How you doing?"

She just subtly nodded. The man bit his lip, trying to think of anything that he could say to lighten her mood. The machine in which she was hooked to, continued to beep. But the sounds became longer and there was a larger

She gave another fit of coughing, but this time it was as if she was coughing her throat out.

Jessie almost felt her heart break, drifting away from pleasant realization, to a nightmarish hell.

The man placed his hand on the womans shoulder, but he pulled his hand away when he saw her wince.

She, yet again, gave another fit of coughing. Her time really was soon to come.

They were just unable to comprehend how soon her time was.

Emily covered her mouth with her left hand trying not to sob.

Her grandmother peacefully closed her eyes.

The beep in the background, stopped for a brief moment, but then faded into a continuous beep, it didn't stop. Her heart had stopped.

The man then hugged Emily, and the young woman sobbed into his shoulders. She had loved her so much.

"At least she's in peace now." The man commented understandably. The woman nodded and after several minutes they left the room to call a hospital.

Woody came to life instantly and got onto his knees. He stumbled when he tried to get to his feet. He then looked down and realized that Jessie wasn't moving, she was curled up in a ball at his feet. Her face was buried in the mattress.

He tried to stand up, but he couldn't since his arm was down by Jessie.

He then knelt down by her.

"Jess?" Woody asked and he placed his free hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. He shook her a little, she remained motionless. "Jess?"

"No, no, no, no, no." She said, but the mattress made her voice seem like mumbles and her voice was full of sadness.

He placed his hand under her chin and looked deep into her eyes. Her emerald eyes were full of depression and sadness.

She tried to turn her head away, but Woody placed both of his hands on either side of her cheek, even the one that was tied to Jessie's.

With her hand that was tied to Woody's, she gripped Woody's wrist with her left hand.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Was it her?" Woody asked, there was no need for Jessie to ask what he meant, she knew.

She nodded her head, closed her eyes and tried to look away, but Woody kept a firm grip on her face.

"S-Same scar on her left hand," Jessie began, her eyes were still closed, she was trying to block out the tears. "The s-scar that she got on her...hand when she was seven, when she cut her h-hand...on glass."

Woody shook his head sympothetically. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a close embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jessie," Woody said. He couldn't even possibly imagine how she must've felt. He couldn't possibly imagine what it must be like to watch helplessly as your previous owner, who you had once loved, die before your eyes, knowing that couldn't do anything at all to help.

That was of course when the mental link kicked in. He didn't like the feeling at all.

She probably would've sobbed in that situation.

But no matter how hard she tried.

No tears would come.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	6. We're Going to Have Some Fun

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

He dived into a bush, still clutching the map as a vehicle drove by.

He sighed and continued through the street.

He glanced at the map again and sighed.

Emily lived four miles away, it would take forever to even get there.

He turned left at a crossing and began to run.

He had to dive into a bush yet again as some people walked through the street.

This really was going to take forever.

He risked another glance of his map to see how far he had come.

_Just great,_ he thought. _I've been doing this for an hour and have only completed two blocks. Just twenty more to go._

There was no way that he could get to Emily's and back without Bonnie missing them. It could take days. If he took that long Bonnie would notice something suspicious and maybe even blow their cover.

He had to find a quicker route.

He just had to think of one first.

Meanwhile

Sometimes, he really hated the mental link.

This was of course one of the times.

He felt as if he were drowning in grief and that despair was pulling him further into the depths of the waters.

The worst thing was that neither he or Jessie knew what had caused the mental link over the past few years.

If this was how he felt then he couldn't even possibly imagine how Jessie must feel.

He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but he knew that it wasn't really working.

"I'm so sorry Jess." He said sympathetically and planted yet another kiss on the forehead.

She remained silent, she wanted to cry, but no tears would come.

She couldn't believe it, the first person she had ever loved was now gone. The first person that had ever loved her was gone, gone forever.

The worst thing was that she had seen her previous owner in nearly fifty years.

She soundlessly pulled herself away from Woody. Woody let her do so, he didn't want her to feel any worse, by forcing her back.

She almost lost it when she glanced at her previous owner. It pained her so much, to see her wrinkled, lifeless face. Memories came rushing back to her.

Flashbacks of her time with Emily rushed through her mind like cars during rush hour. The times when Emily played with her, the joy she had felt. Every special moment she had shared with Emily. Finally ending with the worst moment. She was watching through the hole in the box as the most important thing to her drove off into the sunset, abandoning her.

She couldn't bare to even look at her, it hurt too much to see her dead.

The long beep from the machine seemed to echo through her mind.

She just wanted to shut herself from existence.

She curled into a ball and buried her face in the mattress yet again. She seemed oblivious to everything, she couldn't even acknowledge the fact that Woody was chanting her name.

He eventually gave up in trying to get her to speak to him. She may have just needed to be alone, which would be hard to do since they were tied together.

He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't move at all and she remained speechless.

They remained in an awkward silence for quite some time until the door of the room opened.

They became inanimate.

Emily came in, she seemed to be in a better mood than she was before.

She smiled at her grandmother's peaceful form. At least she's in peace now.

She frowned when she noticed Woody and Jessie at her side.

But she had a promise to keep, for her grandmother's sake.

She picked the two of them up, placing them softy within her grip. She tried tugging at the knot that kept Woody's and Jessie's hand together, but she found the knot too tight.

She didn't want to give the toys to her son, he wasn't that good with toys. She knew that she'd probably never see the two of them again.

She walked out of the room with them and into the hall.

Woody could see that there were three other rooms in the hall, he could tell that one of them was a bathroom, since the door was wide open.

She walked to the end of the hall. In front of them stood a black door.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

How was she to break the news to him?

After several moments the door opened.

A boy around the same age as Bonnie maybe a year older, stood in front of them.

"Eh, honey-" She began, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you," She said, tugging slightly at her sleeves. "Sit down."

They walked further into his room and sat on the black bed.

"Jack, Nana's gone to live in heaven," She began. "She's gone to live in peace."

He didn't say anything. Woody wasn't sure if it was because he was in shock or simply because he didn't care.

He kept eying Woody and Jessie.

Emily directed her eyes to what he was staring at.

"Oh and she wanted you to have these," Emily began whilst handing him Wody and Jessie. "There character's from one of her favourite shows as a child, Woody's roundup.

He smiled, but it seemed as if he were ungrateful.

"Thanks," He said. Emily then stood up to leave the room.

_He took that unusually well,_ she thought to herself. The fact that he had taken it so well made it easier for her.

Once he was sure his mother had left he stared down at the toys in his hand. When he noticed that the toys hands were tied together, an idea struck him.

"We're going to have some fun." He said with an evil grin.

The problem was that Woody and Jessie had no idea what he had on his mind.


	7. Just Had to Hope

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

Buzz gasped for breath as he ran yet another block.

He had been completely wiped of his energy and stamina.

He had only ran five blocks, there was no way at all that he would have the energy to run another seventeen blocks.

He had to think of something and he had to think of something fast before Bonnie missed them.

He glanced at his map to see where Emily lived. She lived east of Bonnie's house on 432 Wither Street.

Maybe he could find a bus that would get him there quicker.

He just had to find a bus stop first.

Meanwhile

They were both afraid and were worried about what was to come. They both knew that they were both scared.

The boy grinned evilly as he held the two toys in his hands.

The expression on his face made it seem as if he had thought up of a brilliant idea.

Woody wasn't so sure that the idea was going to be good at all.

He placed the two of them on the windowsill.

"Wait right there," Jack began. "I'll be right back and then we'll have some fun. A lot of it."

He ran over to the door and left the room, he slammed it shut behind him.

Woody instantly turned his face to Jessie, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

When he looked at the door, he instantly realized that there was no way that they were getting out at the moment, the handle was too high for them to reach.

Jessie broke the silence for the first time in a while.

"Woody, what is he going to do to us?" She asked, fear in her voice. It turned out that she was having the same thoughts as Woody.

He couldn't promise anything, so he just shook his head.

"I don't know, Jess," He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. "I just don't know."

The fact was that he was afraid, he wasn't going to make a promise if he wasn't completely sure of it. He wasn't going to lie.

He held her hand that was tied to his, trying to comfort her. He knew that it wasn't really doing anything to lighten her mood, but sometimes he just enjoyed her company. So he knew that he wasn't alone in this.

He looked around the room. The weird thing was that he couldn't see any other toys, which was strange for a boy of that age.

After a few minutes the door to the room opened and Jack walked in.

It was then that Woody and Jessie realized that his idea was much worse than they could've possibly imagined.

The boy was holding a thick roll of gaffer tape which Woodt knew ws very simular to duct tape and he held a rocket in his hands.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, _Woody thought to himself and he knew that Jessie was thinking the same._ Please don't do what I think your going to do!_

Woody wanted to scream at the boy and to tell him to stop, but he knew that he couldn't. If he did so, their cover would be blown to ashes for sure.

"It's lucky that my Dad buys a lot of these in," The boy began. "He never notices if a few go missing."

The only problem was that Woody and Jessie weren't feeling so lucky.

Jack flashed another evil smile and this time it was followed with an evil chuckle.

Woody and Jessie were unable to do anything as Jack picked them up and place them either side of the rocket.

They were both desperate to scream at the child and the fact that they knew they couldn't only made them feel a lot worse.

Jessie couldn't believe her bad luck that day. First of all, they had their hands tied together, which only made them embarrassed and was the cause of making them feel awkward. Then they fell in the box and were sold, she didn't even know if Bonnie's mum had noticed them in the box. Then, to make everything much, much worse, Jessie had just watched the first person she had ever loved die right before her eyes.

To make matters worse, she now felt vunerable in the hands of this child.

To the disbelief of Woody and Jessie, Jack then picked up the gaffer tape, unrolled it and wrapped it around the two of them several times tightly.

It was then that the rain poured down.

He placed Woody and Jessie on a table in the room and his dark eyes stared angrily out of the windows, he hated when it rained. It always had to rain when he had plans.

"Damn it!" He yelled and he brought his fist heavily onto the table. Woody and Jessie felt the force of the vibration go right through them.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Woody gasped as he came to life.

He couldn't believe it, how much bad luck does someone have to have in one day?

Jessie began to hyperventilate,

The worst thing was that, since Woody's arms were trapped under the tape, he couldn't actually face her. He couldn't embrace her to comfort her.

He couldn't thinkof anything to say that would make the stuation easier for Jessie.

So he instead held her hand that was tied to hers.

He just had to hope nothing bad happened to them.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	8. I Hate You!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

Buzz had no idea where the next bus stop would be, so he just had to look until he found one.

So he decided to continue the path that he was originally following, and when he came across a bus stop, he would stop.

He ran yet another block, making it his seventh block that he's crossed.

He gasped for air and bent down putting his hands onto his knees to catch some breath.

"I really need to lose a few pounds," He muttered to himself.

He looked around and saw no sign of a bus stop.

He just had to look harder.

He forced himself over a few more blocks and he smiled to himself when he came across what he needed at that moment.

Meanwhile

"Woody," Jessie began, speaking for the first time in a while. "What is he going to do to us?"

He couldn't answer, he didn't want to.

He kept having flashbacks of his time with Sid and his mutant toys.

What if this kid was worse than Sid.

He wasn't wanting to mention Sid, but the way that Jessie sighed made it seem as if she already knew. Sometimes he really does hate that mental link.

Jessie hung her head down. The events of the past day really got to her and she was depressed beyond belief, she wanted to shut herself from existance. She wanted to be away from her worries, wanted to keep her world from falling apart.

Woody felt all of those things that Jessie was feeling, because of the link. It was building up within him, desperate to mentally destroy him until his sanity was no more tha a speck of dust that had been blown away in the wind.

He felt like punching the ground, like he was drowning in misery and that hope was out of reach for them.

He stuggled against the tape, but it was too tight. He soon found that it was useless, hope was too far away from their reach.

Anger built up within him, he felt as if he were about to explode. He was unable to bare the grief he felt anymore.

So he snapped.

"Why don't you just stop it, Jess?" He yelled, he just couldn't contain his anger anymore.

She was completely shocked when he suddenly snapped. She felt outraged.

"What?" Jessie snapped back.

"You know what!" Woody yelled.

"No I don't," She claimed. She suddenly felt anger boil up within her. "Why don't you tell me then?"

Woody could barely contain anything at the moment, he felt too angry and he wasn't even sure why he was angry.

"Why don't you just stop everything?" Woody asked angrily.

"Why?" She asked, she could literally feel Woody's anger build up in her.

"Uggh!" He yelled. "Jess, why don't you just shut up. Your tearing me apart."

"Oh, I'm tearing you apart?" She asked.

"Yes!" He yelled. "It's your fault we're in this position in the first place. Why were you even holding the rope in the first place?"

"Oh so now it's my fault is it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why were you even near Bonnie's bed in the first place?" She asked. Woody had completely forgotten about that, he had completely forgotten that he wanted to express his feelings to her. The feelings that he felt, were slowly beginn ing to melt away.

He didn't answer.

"And it's your fault we fell in the box." She claimed

"Well, you were the one who told Slink to let go!" He said. He couldn't believe her and she couldn't believe him.

"He would've broken. How selfish are you?"

"You know what Jess, just shut up." He ordered, but she wasn't going to take it.

"Why don't you?"

"Just shut up Jess! Shut up." He yelled, he had no idea why he was saying all of his stuff. He was just so angry. "I hate you!"

"Well that's a relief," She began. "Because I hate you too!"

They both felt their hearts break, but they were just both so angry.

Even though Woody couldn't see her.

He could sense the tears rolling down her cheeks.

A/N Sorry it's so short, I promise that the next one will be longer. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	9. Messed Up a Chance

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

When he was sure that no-one was looking, he ran over to the bus stop and ripped a timetable from the wall before running back into the bushes.

He skimmed through it, looking for a suitable bus and trying to make sure that the time that the bus ran wasn't going to be too late.

That was when he found one.

But it would arriving in one hour.

He just had to find something to entertain himself with, before he died of absolute boredom.

Meanwhile

None of them had spoken in over an hour, they were both feeling too angry.

But they still felt as though their hearts had been torn away from them, as they could only helplessly watch in despair.

Jessie was mainly angry at herself and she felt as though she wanted to obliterate herself from existance. She had been through so much that day already without having to now deal with the fact that Woody now hates her.

She knew that she shouldn't have said over half of the things she had said while they were arguing with each other. It was as if Woody anger had take over her and forced her to say what she didn't even mean to say.

She wanted to apologize, but she felt as if Woody now hated her. She wasn't wanting to feel rejected, what if he refused the apology? What if he said that he hated her and never wanted to talk to her again?

She was literally drowning in her grief and the thought that Woody hated her and that he wouldn't help her get through this, acted as an anchor that was slowly pulling her to the waterbed.

She brought her knees to her chest, she would've usually wrapped her arms around them, but her arms were trapped in the tape.

She bit her lip and cringed her eyelids to keep herself from sobbing out loud, which would only annoy him even more.

She had previously thought that she had been developing feelings for Woody, but it felt as if they were slowly melting away, into nothing more that a puddle that had been evaporated by the sun.

She hung her head down, trying to keep the rushing thoughts and emotions away from her head. She wanted to block everything, she wanted to be oblivious as her breathes began to quicken.

He began to feel even worse as she was hyperventilating. He felt as if it were his fault that she was panicking.

As with Jessie, he too hadn't meant half the things that he had said during the argument, especially when he told her that he hated her.

He had just snapped. He snapped over all of the rushing feelings that Jessie had been sending him unknowingly.

Those feelings had swam through his head, trying to obliterate his sanity into nothing more than a speck ofdust that had been swept away by the currents of the rushing winds.

It was all his fault, he hadn't meant to say those things to Jessie. He hadn't meant them at all and now, since he was unable to contol herself, she probably hates him.

He wanted to apologize for his actions, but at that moment, he thought it would make Jessie even angrier with him, so he remained silent.

He was dreading the fact that he may never be able to admit his feelings for the cow girl at all. She may hate him for as long as he lived, which may not be long at all.

He mentally slapped himself. How much of an idiot could he be? She had been so depressed at the moment and he had without a doubt made it much, much worse.

How could someone ever be such an idiot?

_Just great,_ he thought to himself._ Now you'll never be able to tell her, because she now hates your guts. Yeah, really good going Woody!_

He just wanted to rewind time, to the point when they were tied up, so that he didn't fall into the box and drag Jessie with him. He could've told Jessie how he felt about her as soon as Bonnie tuied them together. Jessie Would've had to listen to him them. But no, he had to be a complete idiot and get them into this mess. If they were still at Bonnie's, Jessie would not ave known that Emily had died and she wouldn't have felt so bad.

He sighed to himself and hung his head down. He knew that, without a doubt, he had just messed up everything. He had messed up their friendship.

That was when Jack came rushing in, another evil smirk on his face.

Woody then realized something else.

He had messed up his chance for their relaionship to go to infinty and beyond.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	10. Ready to Go Out With a Bang

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

He set off into a sprint and leaped just in time to catch the edge of the window.

He lifted himself up just enough to see inside.

He smiled once he realized that he could make it in there without being noticed.

He risked a quick glance behind him, to make sure that he hadn't been seen.

He threw his legs over the ledge, allowing himself to drop softly onto the seat. Everyone else had been seated closer to the entrance, which allowed him enough time to drop onto the floor.

He ran under the nearest vacated seat.

He checked to see if the next one was empty, luckily it was. He dived under the ext few until he came to one that was occupied.

He placed his hand firmly on the railing under the seat, so that he didn't have a repeat of last time and wind up at an unknown location.

He dreaded to think of the consequences of that if it did happen. He could be taken miles and miles away from Woody and Jessie. It could result in him never seeing them or Bonnie again. It could result in broken hearts, not just one.

He forced those thoughts away.

_No,_ he told himself. _Nothing bad is going to happen. You'll find them and bring them back to Bonnie's. After that everything will be okay._

_But how can I be so sure of that?_ The other half of him argued._ Anything could happen._

_Your Buzz Lightyear!_ He told himself. _Your always sure!_

His enthusiastic side seemed to bully the doubtful side of Buzz into submission, until Buzz felt completely sure that he was able to do this.

He sat down, hands firmly on the railing, so that he wouldn't slide forward into view and he waited.

After around an hour, he felt the bus come to a halt for a final time.

He stayed where he was until he was sure that everyone had gotten off of the bus.

Once everyone had gone, he stood up.

He took a deep breath before leaping onto a seat and running towards a window.

He had to jump to pull down the handle.

He opened it just enough to enable him to squeeze through the gap.

Once he had landed on the ground outside, he turned to look at the window curiously.

"Wow," He began gazing at the gap that he had needed to get out of the bus. "I really do need to lose a few pounds."

He then ran into the nearest bush.

It wa then that he realized how late it was.

He cursed to himself.

There was no way that he could follow the directions in this night.

He was just going to have to camp in the bushes for the night.

Meanwhile

Jack came running in, evil grin on his face. He was holding a bottle of kerosene in his hands.

"This should help you to go out with a bang." He said, barely able to contain his evil laugh.

He placed the bottle on the table as he picked up Woody and Jessie.

"We're going to hve a really fun day tomorrow, just you wait and you'll see." He said to their smiling faces.

Their smiles at the moment were just a mask, to prevent Jack from knowing how they were really feeling inside.

He placed them on their sides as he uncapped the kerosene.

It was then that he read the warning sign on the rocket.

"Warning," He muttered whilst reading the bottle. "Have a habit to not go off. If it fails to explode after twenty seconds, relocate yourself indoors immediately."

"Ha!" He muttered. "What a bunch of lies."

He dipped the tail of the rocket into the kerosene.

"There, this should help you go off tomorrow." He said.

"Jack!" Emily called from outside the room.

He threw the rocket onto the bed in a huff.

"What?" The young boy demanded.

"Time for bed!"

He let out a huff, before throwing himself into his bed.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning, ready for an explosion. He smiled when he noticed that the sun was shining brightly outside.

A perfect weather forecast or the day.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast," He muttered. "After that will be when the boom comes in."

After he had left the room, he slammed the door loudly behind him.

Woody felt like his world was falling apart, they could be blown up any minute now. They could be losing their lives any minute now.

He bit his lip to force away the tears that he knew were in his eyes without a doubt.

He hadn't even told her that he loved her.

Jessie felt like she wanted to obliterate herself from all the problems. They could die any moment now.

She had only just realized her true feelings for him.

And now she'd never be able to express them.

It was then that Woody the silhouette of a figure in the window.

He let out a booming smile.

"Buzz!"

A/N Sorry it's short. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	11. Get Rid Of Them!

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

"Buzz!" Woody muttered in shock. He could only let out a brief smile as his hopes seemed to rise.

Jessie gave out a long awaited sigh, her hopes were suddenly risen when Woody said Buzz's name. But at that moment, she couldn't see the space ranger as she was facing the door instead of the wondow.

Footsteps were heard near the doorway.

Woody went wide-eyed.

"Buzz, get down!" Woody hushed and the Space Ranger suddenly hid from sight ouside the window.

Jack stormed inside the room yet again.

"Now, let's have some fun," He giggled evilly, picking up the two toys.

He was about to leave the room with them to test his experiment, when the door to the room opened.

Woody recognized it to be the same man who was in the room when Jessie's former owner Emily died.

His thick layer of dark hair seemed to radiate glumness.

"Jack," He began and Woody was definately sure that the voice seemed familiar. "We...have to go out."

Jack moaned in disapproval.

"I'm sorry Jack, but we have to help your Mum," He continued. "She a bit down in the dumps at the moment."

Jack let out a moan of disapproval.

"But why do I have to come?" Jack asked.

"Because we're not leaving you here on your own," The man confirmed, it seemed to be then that he noticed the toys in his son's hand. "What are you doing."

"Just playing a game." Jack answered innocently. The man didn't know why, but something about the cow boy doll seemed familiar.

It was then that an idea struck Woody.

He knew that he recognized the man from somewhere.

He had a plan and he knew that it may either work, or blow their over for sure.

He slightly rotated his head to the side, making sure that Jack couldn't see it, but making sure that the man could.

The man's eyes went wide in shock and maybe even in fear.

"Where did you get them from?" The man asked, taking a step backwards.

Jack gave his dad a confused look.

"Mum gave them to me." He answerwed. He had no idea why his farther was acting like this.

"Where did she find them?" His dad asked.

"I don't know," Jack answered, "All I know is that she bought them for my Nan and that she asked Mum to give them to me."

His dad seemed to quiver in fear.

"Dad, what is wrong with you?" Jack asked, whilst memories were flooding back into his farther's mind.

"J-Just get rid of them." The man ordered.

"Why?"

"I said just get rid of them!" He snapped.

"But-" Jack began to protest.

"I said get rid of them! Now do as you are told!" Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that he had lost the argument, he'd have to get rid of them.

He walked out of his bedroom, through the hall and down the stairs groggily, in a mood. All of his day's fun that he had perfectly planned had now been ruined.

He walked through a second hall that led through to a front door. He walked outside, revealing it to be a perfectly sunny day, that just made him hate his dad all the more.

He walked through the beautiful garden, unable to comprehend all of it's wonders, and to a trask can on the curb, waiting to be emptied by the garbage men. It was his dad's day off, so he couldn't do it himself.

He opened the trash can and hesitated before dropping Woody and Jessie in and walked off in a huff.

Jessie gave a gasp as they were engulfed in darkness.

The stench was barely managable, even though Woody felt as if he were about to throw up.

Buzz was watching as Jack dropped the toys in the trash can.

He had to do something, he sprinted over to the steel can.

Using all of his strength, he tried to push the can over, but he found it almost impossible.

He had to dive into bushes as a vehicle came into view.

Little did he know that it was in fact a garbage truck until it was too late.

He could only watch as the trashcan was emptied into the back of it, leaving his friends helpless.

A/N Cliffhanger! Sorry it's short, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	12. I'm Not Leaving You!

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar.

She gave a short gasp as they were emptied into the never ending piles of garbage that surrounded them.

She was unable to believe it.

_No, no, no,_ She thought. _Not again._

This couldn't be happening again.

She began to hyperventilate as the darkness engulfed both her and Woody.

He choked on the stench as he landed in the garbage.

This really could not be happening again.

Woody stood up, the movement causing Jessie to as well.

It was going to be extremely hard to get themselves out of this mess.

He looked around, trying to look for a way out, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Jessie!" He yelled desperately. "Follow me!"

She really didn't have a choice, because when he moved try and find a way out, she ended up being dragged along with him.

She couldn't make anything out in the darkness, she was too lost in her thoughts. She had no idea whether they were going to make it out of this.

They had barely escaped last time, but this time, it was only her and Woody. The three aliens that had saved them last time weren't here. No-one was there to help them.

He found it increasingly hard as they tried to find a way out, since they were tied together on the rocket, they found it hard to even move at all.

Jessie allowed herself to be dragged as Woody searched desperately for a way out, but in the darkness, it was near impossible.

"Jessie!" He yelled desperately, not even trying to comprehend the fact that he had said he hated her the night before. "Are you all right?"

She managed a sound close to a cry and a choke.

"Jessie are you all right!" He yelled.

When she tried to speak, she found that she couldn't, the lump in her throat prevented her from doing so.

After around ten minutes, they found themselves being tilted downwards.

Woody gasped, he knew what was happening. They were being tipped into the dump.

They suddenly rolled sideways, unable to stop themselves as they were tied together.

They suddenly stopped rolling.

But they now found themselves being pushed forward by a truck.

They were unable to do anything to protect themselves as they were pushed onto the conveyor belt.

Woody could only stare in horror at the spikes spinning vigorously before them, threatening to tear them to shreds if they were too slow.

He forced the two of them onto their feet.

Without even giving it a second thought, he dived at the nearest pan he could find and held onto it for dear life.

A few seconds later they suddenly flew upwards because of the force of the magnet.

Maybe if they held onto it and didn't drop to the ground, they could avoid the incinerator altogether.

They were finding themselves being slid forwards by the magnet.

They just had to hold on, if they held on they'd get through this.

But what they didn't know was that the magnet ended around halfway to the path of the incinerator.

Woody and Jessie fell into the shreds of garbage below them.

No, this can not have happened. They were sure to die.

That was when Woody noticed the ledge beside them.

They picked themselves up and Woody ran to the ledge. He didn't notice that the ledge was splintered until it cut through the tape on one side of him, when he tried to pull it slightly to the side, it hesitated before it pulled slightly off.

He smiled as he grabbed the ledge. He was about to pull himself up, but Jessie was still being pulled along by the conveyor belt, so he was ripped away from the ledge.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled, knowing about the rip in the tape where he was. "Escape while you can!"

He shook his head.

"No!" He said. "I'm not leaving you."

He wasn't going to leave her to die. He just wasn't he'd rather die with her.

"Woody just go!" She told him.

"No," Was all he managed to say before they fell, over the side.

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was doing. The night before he had declared that he hated her, now he was preparing to die along with her instead of saving his own life.

They could only stare in horror at the approaching flames that were prepared to engulf them in darkness without a second thought.

He really was prepared to die along with her.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	13. Approaching Flames

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar. Nearly the end of the story, (Sobs, reached for a tissue to wipe eyes.) But don't worry there will still be two or three more chapters left.

They stared in horror at the approaching flames.

The end really was near.

Jessie couldn't believe it, he had said the night before that he hated her and now he sacrificed himself to make sure that she didn't die on her own. He could've saved himself.

When they tried to crawl up, they found that they couldn't since they were tied together.

They eventually gave up trying to crawl up. They just had to accept there fiery fate. No-one was here to save them.

"There's nothing we can do, is there Woody?" Jessie muttered half-heartedly.

Woody felt tears come to his eyes and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jess," He muttered.

After a few seconds of silence Woody broke it.

"Hey Jess," He began softly, trying to break the mood. There was a detail that they both knew about that he wanted to bring up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you know when the Prospector had kidnapped you?" He sensed her nod. "Well on the way, we bumped into Lotso again. He had me trapped in a box and for a moment I didn't see any point in life at all and I felt like I wanted to give up."

She nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"But I don't know what it was, but I sort of felt your presense there telling me not to give up, as if you were sending me a message."

She knew exactly what he was meaning.

"So I didn't." He ended.

"Well, Woody. When I was trapped in the safe, in nothing but darkness, I wanted to give up. But it was like with you." Jessie began. "I sorta felt you telling me not to give up and that was how I found the strength to break the safe. And it was because of you that I found the strength to swim to you in the lake. Even though I was still in darkness and I couldn't anything, I sensed where you were and it was there that you were."

He listened to her every word. The question that had been on his mind for over a year now had been answered. He had wondered how she had saved them when they were both close to drowning.

"Jess," He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "It was after that I sort of felt like a link with you, that made me sort of know what you were feeling and sometimes what you thought and I've felt it ever since. I have no idea what caused it I just didn't want to mention because I didn't know for sure if you were aware of it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just that I couldn't bear what you were feeling and I hated the fact that you were feeling like that. You don't deserve to feel like that, you didn't deserve any of it."

_I love you!_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if she sensed that he thought that. But she suddenly gasped and gripped onto his hand that was tied to hers.

He gripped her hand tightly in return.

He wasn't sure whether he was imagining or not, but he was sure he heard a voice in his mind.

_I love you too,_ he heard. But he wasn't sure whether it was just his imagination. His mind could be playing tricks on him, since he was so close to death.

The heat from the fire below was almost unbearable, it was threatening to burst the two of them into flames any moment.

A trickle of sweat broke from Woody's forehead.

They exchanged their silent goodbyes as they accepted their fate before the incinerator for yet a second time. But this time they thought was for real, there was no-one there to save them. No-one there to get them out of this mess this time. This time they were on their own.

For brief moment Woody wondered whether there was a heaven for toys. If there was, he hoped that they would be able to go there. Maybe then he could truly explain to her how he felt about her and spend eternity with her.

He just hoped that the rest of Bonnie's toys would be able to fill up their spaces so that Bonnie wouldn't miss them and he hoped that there departure hadn't upset Bonnie too much. He wished that the other toys knew where they were so that they wouldn't be left wondering.

What they didn't realize was that the tail of the firework had been set alight by the flames.

He gave her hand another squeeze.

It was then that they heard alarms go off, echoing off the walls.

They looked up, only to see sprinklers come on.

The fire start to give in and was being put out.

They gave a sigh.

But even the sprinklers coundn't disintegrate the flame on the tail of the firework.

They suddenly found themselves flying upwards, to face a certain explosion.

They just had to hope that it didn't go off.

A/N Cliffhanger! Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Just so you know, I may be writing yet another sequel to this. I have an idea in mind that I've had since the middle of last week.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	14. Nothing Could Be Better

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar. Nearly the end of the story, (Sobs, reached for a tissue to wipe eyes.) But don't worry there will still be two or three more chapters left.

They found themselves hurtling upwards.

Shock over rode their minds, all they could think about was that they might explode any moments.

They kept there eyes closed, they somehow managed to angle the path of the rocket without realizing.

He kept a tighter grip on her hand.

_I love you,_ he thought again, as he had believed at that precise moment they were due to die.

He suddenly felt something loosen at his left side.

He had an idea.

With his left hand, he gripped the tape that had been cut.

He had no idea whether it would work or lead them to certain death, again. But he had to get them off the rocket.

He thrusted his hand to the left side, ripping it off the rocket. The tape unwindled a small bit, but that wasn't enough to allow them to be free of the rocket.

He thrusted his hand yet again to the side and the tape unwindled even more.

Jessie was, helpless to do anything, so she kept her eyes closed tightly, hoping for a quick death.

It was then that she realized what Woody was doing, but there was nothing that she could do to help. So she just had to hope that he could manage it.

The tape was now done enough for Woody to escape, but he wouldn't have done that without freeing Jessie. He couldn't have done it even if he wanted to, his hand was still tied to Jessie.

He had to try again. He thrusted the tape to the left once more and it unwindled completely.

The rocket tore away from the two of them, leaving Woody and Jessie to fall downwards, part of the tape was still stuck on them.

For a brief moment, they thought that they were going to fall back onto the conveyor belt. Woody flung his left arm around wildly, his eyes shut tightly.

It was then that Woody felt something grab his left hand, leaving the two of them dangling helplessly.

Woody looked up to see why he wasn't falling.

He went wide eyed and a smile formed on his face.

"Buzz!" He shouted looking up at the Space Ranger, standing on the platform, near the 'stop' button.

Jessie gasped when she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She was left dangling from Woody's right arm.

She looked up out of shock and sighed out of relieve when she saw Buzz's hand that had caught Woody.

"Buzz!" Jessie gasped. "You pressed the button."

"You bet I did," The space ranger answered, with a victorious smirk plastered onto his face.

It was then that she blacked out, as if she were fainting over the fact that they had almost died yet again.

Woody also blacked out, it might've been the mental link that had made himself feel dazed, because he allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness.

Using all of his strength, he pulled the two rag dolls up onto the platform.

Buzz pulled off the rest of the tape that had still been stuck to Jessie. He still couldn't do anything over the fact that their hands were tied together, the knot still refused to become undone.

He smiled down at the rag dolls, who had both become unconscious. He couldn't blame them, they had both gone through a lot within the last twenty four hours, so they probably would feel a bit daze. That was how he felt when he had barely escaped the incinerator last time.

He sighed when he realized he'd have to carry the both of them away.

He tried to think of an easier way to do that.

He might just have to drag them away.

* * *

Jessie woke with a slight start as the garbage truck began to move.

At first she thought that they were still trapped in the truck, but when she looked around she saw that she was wrong.

She could see that it was till day, and she saw that they were on the edge of the truck and that they weren't actually trapped inside the truck.

Her head then suddenly seemed to feel heavy again, as if she were still tired.

She looked to her right and saw that Buzz was sitting there, leaning against the truck.

A smile loomed his face, so she smiled back gratefully.

"I see your awake," He said with a slight chuckle, then feeling as if they needed to be alone once they both woke up, decided that he would go and explore the truck. "I'm just going to have a look around."

She let out another sleepish smile as he walked away. She looked to her left and smiled when she saw Woody resting, leaning against her arm.

Without realizing, she slumped over Woody's lap and fell asleep with several moments.

A few minutes after Buzz's departure, Woody woke and instantly blushed inwardly when he noticed the position that he and Jessie were in. They were lying together in a heap. But it would be kind of hard to sleep in one position if they were tied together.

He sat up and blank hard several times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

Jessie began to stir yet again and she woke within a few seconds.

She sat up and let out yet another smile, so Woody smiled back.

She tackled him into a hug by throwing her right arm around him.

"Swear to me," She began, swerving slightly from side to side. "That we'll never fight like that again."

He nodded.

"I swear," He muttered, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered, returning the embrace. "I'm so sorry that we fought like that."

She suddenly pulled away, but they were still close to each other.

"Did ya really mean what you said?" She asked and Woody's heart froze in it's tracks. He didn't need to ask what she meant by that.

"I didn't say it," He muttered and she knew what he meant straight away. He suddenly wanted to avoid her gaze, but he just couldn't.

"But did ya really mean it?" She asked.

He bit his lip, it was now or never and he couldn't lie. He knew that she could see right through him. He was being placed on the spot.

He subtly nodded. He still didn't know if he had imagined what he heard in his mind before they almost blew up.

"I meant it too." She muttered softly and quietly. It was all she managed to say. There was no way she could back away from it now.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she knew that she was speaking the truth. She loved him.

He wasn't sure whether she had heard her correctly. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach as well. He knew that he loved her, he just had to build the guts to tell her.

But now she may love him, he couldn't even describe how he felt in words. But he felt as if he were drowning in joy.

It was then that they realized how close their faces were, he could feel her subtle, sweet breathes fluff his cheek.

They might live to regret this in future, but they had to find out.

They suddenly leant towards each other, closing the small gap between them.

The gap was emptied with a small, sweet kiss. It was over as quick as it started.

They both blushed for a second.

"I love you Jess," He muttered softly, hoping for a positive answer in return.

"I love you too," She answered.

Woody pulled her into another kiss, but this time, it was full of more passion and lasted much longer.

Once they pulled away, they both smiled. Jessie embraced Woody and snuggled into his chest.

Woody rested his head on her hat and they sat there in a wonderful and comfortable silence as the truck drove off into the sinset.

Nothing could be better than this.

Nothing could be better, since they had each other.

A/N Awww. I will be writing a sequel to this. One more chapter left. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	15. Together

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I would like to thank the any one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story, or any of it's characters that seem in any way familiar. Last chapter (Wails in sadness and searches for tissues. But there will be a sequel after this, so don't worry.

They remained in their position for a while. They were enjoying being in each others embrace.

He felt like jumping for the star's. He had told her his feelings for her and she actually liked him back.

He knew he loved her and at the moment, nothing could be better.

He softly rubbed her back and she snuggled into his chest.

They didn't know how long it had been when they fell asleep in each others embrace.

"Wakey, Wakey." Buzz teased with an evil smirk. "Come on, wake up so I can find you a room."

They woke up and instantly blushed in embarrassment, but they didn't back away from each other and instead clung to each other even tighter than they had before. It felt too right to back away.

"Ha, ha," Woody began sarcatically. "Very funny Buzz."

"I know, I'm absolutely hilarious aren't I?" Buzz remarked teasingly. "So I see that you told her."

Woody blushed again when Jessie gave him a look, and raised her eyebrows. How long did Woody go without telling her?

She shook her head and smiled.

Woody nodded.

"And I told him!" Jessie added excitedly.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Buzz said and he then looked behind to face the sunset.

"We're here," Buzz exclaimed and Woody and Jessie both almost jumped for joy when they saw Bonnie's house in front of them.

As soon as the garbage man had taken emptied the Anderson's bin, they slid off the garbage truck and hid in the nearest bush.

Once they were sure that no-one would be able to see them, they ran out of the bush and up to the front door.

Ms Anderson should be at Sunnyside at the moment, so they should be able to get in the house no problem.

They climbed in through the open window opposite the door.

The snuck up the stairs and walked into Bonnie's room.

"Hey everyone!" Rex began in delight as he noticed the trio enter the room. "Buzz found them. He brought them back!"

They were suddenly surrounded with cheers.

Jessie kept her hand wrapped firmly around Woody's.

After the applause died down, Buzz walked over to Bo and greeted her with a warm hug.

"So, how was everything while we were gone?" He asked.

"All right actually," She admitted. "They were really quite well behaved."

"Did Bonnie notice we were gone?" Buzz asked, Bo suddenly looked down at the ground.

"Yes dear," She began. "She did notice, but her mum encouraged her to keep looking and told her that she find you tomorrow."

"Well, she was right." Buzz said with a smile.

"So," She said, changing the subject. "Did you notice anything weird between Woody and Jessie when they walked in, because I noticed the way they were holding hands. It seems they developed in relationship."

Buzz bit his lip.

"Well, I think they kinda hit it off in the garbage truck." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So there together?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Finally." She admitted.

"I'm happy for them." Buzz told her.

"So am I." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his gently for a small kiss.

* * *

They sat against the window as they waited for Bonnie's return. Bonnie had apparently gone out for a meal.

Jessie gave a small and gentle smile.

"I guess we can't really do anything about our hands." She muttered,

"I think I like it though." Woody confessed.

"You do?"

"Sure, it means that I get to be close to you." She gave another smile at his sweetness.

"So what's happening?" She asked, Woody knew what she was talking of instantly.

"Between us?" He asked, even though he all ready knew what she meant.

She nodded.

"Well, I guess that we're together." He muttered. "Only if you want to of course. Do you?"

"Of course I do Woody." She said.

He pulled her closer to him, and she didn't back away. In fact it seemed she was leaning towards him.

He brushed his lips against hers, sending a sensational chill down their backs.

She leaned into him to make the kiss more passionate.

It seemed to last a lifetime, but they were thoroughly enjoying it, nothing could be better.

Bonnie's mum's car then suddenly drove up to the driveway.

They rushed back to their position on the shelf where Bonnie had left them and they became lifeless.

A few moments later, Bonnie rushed into the room.

She smiled when she saw the rag dolls.

"I found you!" She said in delight. She didn't even care that they hadn't been there before when she checked. "And your holding hands, you must be in love."

"Bonnie! Bed time." Ms Anderson yelled.

"Oh!" She whined.

* * *

After she had kissed all of her toys good-night and placed them on the bed beside her, she still couldn't find any scissors to cut the knot between Woody and Jessie's hands. She'd just have to ask her mum to do it tomorrow.

However, Woody and Jessie didn't mind.

"I love you Jess," Woody whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She muttered and she snuggled into his chest before they both fell asleep.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if their hands were tied together for another few days.

Since it would mean that they'd be together.

And that was all that really mattered at the moment.

A/N (Burst's out in tears, looks for tissues and then sobs more at the realization that there aren't any more left.) But don't worry, there will still be a sequel to this and it'll be out within a few days. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion for the next one if you want.

I would yet again like to thank everyone that had supported me through this by reviewing, PMing, or sending a suggestion, it has helped me a lot. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken time to read this, it means a lot to me.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
